Fated to Love You
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: No pierdas el tiempo buscando tu destino, él está a punto de encontrarte. SasuHina [Leve NaruSaku]


**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan, Amy-chan, Amita-chan.

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina (NaruSaku)

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad del Maestro Kishimoto.**

Fated to Love You

_No pierdas el tiempo buscando tu destino, él está a punto de encontrarte._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

¿Alguna vez se han sentido fuera de lugar, que tal vez tu vida no es como desearías que fuera?.

Sé que a mis dieciséis años de edad quizás no sepa mucho de la vida, de lo dura que puede ser, pero se lo que se siente querer ser alguien más, ser notada por las demás personas, por quien tu quieres...

¿Por qué tener que ser Hyuga Hinata? La chica tímida que se sienta en la primera banca de la esquina cercana a la ventana, para así no ser notada por el resto de la clase. Enamorada de un chico resplandeciente, el revoltoso pero empeñoso Uzumaki Naruto. Idolatrándolo en silencio, al punto de observarlo como toda una acosadora, su acosadora personal.

Al comienzo fue mi inspiración, mi barca para no caer en lo profundo de la oscuridad debido a mi soledad, pero luego aquello comenzó a cambiar. Termine enamorándome de su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules, de su forma de ser tan arrolladora.

El problema era mi manera de ser, el solo hecho de que no podía estar cerca suyo sin caer desmayada de los nervios, el no poder tener una conversación decente debido a mi cortedad.

¿Cómo podría lograr acercarme a su persona, si con suerte lograba pronunciar un buenos días?. Era tan complicado. Mi manera de ser es tan decepcionante, tan insoportable para mi misma.

Incluso ahora mismo le notaba junto a sus amigos, hablándoles animadamente antes de que llegase nuestro profesor a dictarnos las primeras horas de clases.

Deseaba tanto ser diferente, tener mayor personalidad para así lograr alcanzarle, obtener mi precioso sueño a su lado. Pero no, debo ser tan tranquila, tan opuesta a esa persona querida. Demasiado silenciosa para su deslumbrante ser.

Tal vez por eso solamente su atención esta en esa chica de cabello rosa. Haruno Sakura, nuestra representante de la clase. Una chica muy brillante también, con una sonrisa que logra atraer la completa atención de mi príncipe.

Se complementan tan bien, tanto que...duele.

Si tan solo pudiese ser ella todo seria perfecto.

Lo más triste de todo, es que yo he sido testigo de como ha ido todo entre ambos. Desde las sombras he notado como ella comenzó detestándolo, para luego aceptarlo como amigo, y ahora...temo que sus sentimientos por el hallan florecido. Porque si bien en un comienzo ella gustaba del príncipe oscuro, sus miradas, sus gestos por Naruto-kun han ido cambiando. Ella gusta de su persona, a caído por quien me roba el aire, porque él siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola, levantándola de su sufrimiento por los rechazos que obtenía de ese otro chico.

Si tan solo Uchiha-kun le hubiera aceptado, si hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de ella en ese entonces, yo no estaría pasando por esta angustia, no sentiría esta opresión en el pecho al ver como se sonríen entre si.

Miren lo egoísta que me he vuelto, pensando solamente en mi felicidad. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

Tras un largo suspiro guardo los materiales de esta última hora de clase. Creo que estuve tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no sentí lo rápido que las horas pasaron. No logre entender mucho este día, espero que no afecte mucho en los próximos exámenes estas clases. Seria lamentable tener también que asistir en verano a clases extras para subir las notas.

Agotada de pensar tanto en mis problemas me dirigí a la salida de mi salón, deteniéndome al escuchar a unas chicas de otro curso hablar de un chico, de lo guapo que era. Mis blancas orbes fueron en búsqueda del objeto en cuestión, encontrándome con aquel príncipe oscuro llamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Aún no entendía que veían todas en el. Digo. Es verdad que es guapo, pero no es amable como Naruto-kun, no sonríe como este. Aún no se si sonríe tampoco, ya que siempre lo veo con esa cara de malos amigos.

"_Es muy guapo. ¿No crees?" ─ Las oía hablar aún, perdidas en como este sacaba sus zapatos de su taquilla._

"_Si, lo es. ¿Pero será cierto lo que dicen de el?" ─ ¿Qué dirán? ¿Qué rumores podrían estar tras esa persona?. Curiosa agudice mi oído. ─ "Ya sabes. Que es un chico rebelde, que incluso tortura a los gatitos"_

Asustada y asombrada volví a poner mi completa atención en Uchiha-kun, apreciando así su aspecto desaliñado con la camisa afuera, con su corbata caída y un pequeño arete en su oreja izquierda. Tenía pinta de maleante, no lo iba a negar.

Podía imaginármelo torturando pequeños gatitos, metiéndolos al agua fría o pateándolos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. ¿Cómo iba a ser tan cruel?

La voz de mi amado príncipe azul me saco de mis pensamientos, encontrándole junto a esa chica que ocupa su completa atención. Ambos se veían tan felices juntos, riéndose de que sabe que.

Era imposible no quedármeles viendo, perdiéndome en la alegría que el reflejaba solo con tenerla cerca. Yo me había enamorado de esa sonrisa, la misma que le regalaba cada día a Sakura-san.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior dudaba si seguirles o no. ¿Realmente quería ver que más cercanos eran? ¿Podría ser que me estuviese volviendo masoquista?. Negué ante esos pensares. Iría tras ellos. Porque necesitaba verle, apreciar lo que me hizo caer por su ser.

**...**

Al final no sabia si estar arrepentida o no. Me sentía triste por verlos así de cercanos, porque parecía que tenían una cita después de clases, pero por otra parte sentía una calidez a la altura de mi corazón al notar la alegría de Naruto-kun.

Él en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Incluso ahora que se encuentran tomando unos refrescos en un pequeño puesto comercial, logro ver ese resplandor rodeándolo. Sakura-san en verdad era su felicidad.

¿Eres una acosadora? ─ Una voz cerca de mi oído me despertó de mi ensoñación. Tras dar un pequeño salto mi atención se dirigió a mi izquierda. Era el príncipe oscuro quien me había hablado, quien me observaba en silencio. ─ Los has estado siguiendo.

Asombrada no sabía que decir. Él ni siquiera me lo estaba consultando. Sino que me lo decía como si estuviese afirmándolo, como si me hubiese visto desde que salimos del instituto. No sabía que decirle, que responder ante su clara verdad. Estaba muerta de vergüenza de solo haber sido pillada.

¿Te divierte seguir a la gente, Hyuga? ─ Podía sentir el calor en mis pómulos. Sin saber que decir, negué por bajo. Después de todo no era que me gustase aquello, era solo...era que yo... quiero ver esa felicidad en la cara de Naruto-kun. ─ O es que te gusta el idiota, y buscas la forma de separarlos.

Asombrada ante lo escuchado levante la mirada hacía quien ahora estaba en frente mio. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Es que ellos sí estaban en una relación?. Baje mi mirada sin saber que decir o como reaccionar. Mis creencias eran ciertas. Ellos estaban juntos, y yo...

¿Quieres que te ayude a separarles? ─ Impactada volví a encontrarme con esos ojos negros que no dejaban de observarme. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué querría hacer algo como eso?. Yo sé que él no siente nada por Sakura-san.

¿P-Porque...? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun haría algo como eso...? ─ Tras unos segundos de silencio hizo un ademán con sus hombros, como si no le importasen sus compañeros. ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser esa persona? ¿Es que eran ciertos esos rumores?

¿Qué? ¿No es por eso que los sigues? ─ Nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia la pareja en cuestión, la cual comenzaban a abandonar el lugar tras beber sus refrescos. ─ ¿O eres una masoquista?

Yo lo había pensado, que tal vez me gustaba sufrir al verlos juntos...

**...**

Y aquí estaba. Otro día, otra mañana donde estoy perdida en la figura de esa persona, la cual una vez más se hallaba feliz junto quien amaba. No podía, simplemente no lograba despegar mis ojos de ellos, del aura tan resplandeciente que mostraba el dueño de mi corazón.

Sakura-san era la causante de esa felicidad, de su sonrisa.

Por mucho que la distancia nos separe, desde esta azotea logro apreciarlo bien. Todo esta muy claro para mi.

¿Otra vez de masoquista, Hyuga? ─ Avergonzada volteo para apreciar como Uchiha-kun se sienta en suelo mientras apoya su cuerpo en la entrada a este lugar. Era cierto. Él había estado apareciendo de la nada cada vez que me encontraba aquí, apreciándolos a la distancia. ¿Podría ser ya hace más de un mes? ─ ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo?

Tras bajar el rostro por unos segundos, mi atención volvía hacía aquellas dos personas. Sonreí por bajo al apreciar el rostro sonriente de quien pertenecía mi corazón. No podía cansarme, debía apreciar aquello para que mi corazón estuviese tranquilo.

...Para nada. Ya se lo dije una vez. ─ Murmure con determinación después de unos momentos de silencio, cuando por fin me animaba a verle a sus oscuras orbes.

"_...Tal vez lo sea, una masoquista..."_

Eres rara Hyuga. ─ Asentí suavemente ante lo escuchado. Sé que soy así, que siempre lo seré. Pero gracias a que los he estado viendo en silencio, siento que podre superarlo, dar paso adelante. ─ ¿Por qué prefieres verlo con ella, antes de que este contigo de esa forma?

Apoyándome en el barandal que rodeaba aquella azotea, solté un suspiro. La verdad dolía, pero no quitaba el hecho de que en verdad lo quería. Después de todo yo me enamore de su sonrisa, de su resplandor.

...Porque conmigo no sonreiría de esa forma, porque solo Sakura-san puede provocar esa felicidad en el. ─ El silencio nos rodeo tras mis palabras, y mi blanca mirada fue a parar a lo alto del cielo, perdiéndome en el volar de unas pequeñas golondrinas. En lo profundo de mi ser pensaba en que me sentía como ellas, libre de cierta manera. Podía dejar atrás todo esto.

Eres interesante. ─ Estupefacta por lo oído, voltee a ver a quien me había estado haciendo compañía, notando como se había marchado del lugar, dejándome completamente desconcertada. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

**... **

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo y yo me sentía mucho mejor. Era cierto que siempre le iba a querer, que Naruto-kun siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón, pero ya no quería estar con el. Mis sentimientos románticos por esa persona habían quedado en el pasado.

Ya no deseaba más ser como Sakura-san, incluso me estaba aceptando a mi misma, a ser la tímida y calmada Hyuga Hinata.

"_Eres interesante"_

Mordiendo mi labio inferior nerviosa pose mi atención en quien me había dicho esas palabras, apreciando como Sasuke-kun se mantenía en silencio junto a la feliz pareja. No iba a negar que sus palabras provocaron algo en mí, puesto que él era alguien que ignoraba a casi todo el mundo, y aún así me dijo aquello. Sin contar que muchas veces aún nos seguimos encontrando en la azotea en las horas de descanso.

No es que hablásemos mucho, sino más bien comemos en silencio, o Sasuke-kun se duerme hasta que el timbre suena señalando las siguientes horas de clases.

Era todo tan extraño, pero me sentía cómoda con su compañía silenciosa, tal como yo lo soy.

Incluso ahora que nos encontramos una vez más en dicho lugar mencionado con anterioridad, me siento serena a su lado, apreciando como la suave brisa mueve sus cabellos azabaches, mientras se mantiene recostado apoyado sobre sus brazos.

...¿Quieres algo? ─ Avergonzada aparte la mirada. No sabía, yo pensaba que estaba durmiendo. Que vergüenza, se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando.

Aún con este rubor en mi rostro le mire nuevamente, encontrándome con aquellos ojos negros que me veían en completo mutismo, esperando. Aquello solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa.

...E-Es solo que me preguntaba... ─ Ahí estaba la más clara muestra de lo que expresaba. Siempre que me sentía nerviosa, inconscientemente comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos. Era una manera de distraerme, de tratar de encontrar las palabras exactas a decir. ─...porque Sasuke-kun continua viniendo...a este lugar.

...¿Qué? ¿Te crees dueña de la azotea? ─ Estaba jugando conmigo, podía verlo en sus expresiones, en su sonrisa llena de macabra diversión. Saliendo de mi estupefacción mezclada con mi notoria timidez, volví mis blancas orbes al frente, mirando sin mirar realmente. Necesitaba calmarme.

N-No, se equivoca, no me refería... ─ Con mi vergüenza subiendo a limites cada vez mas insospechados, trataba de hacerme escuchar, de negar lo que había dicho, pero sus vocablos me interrumpieron, dejándome completamente muda.

**...**

"_Respira Hyuga. Era una broma. Es solo que...no eres escandalosa"_

¿Cómo podía mi corazón comenzar a latir tan intensamente, solo por esas palabras?

Recostada sobre mi cama repasaba en mi mente lo sucedido esa mañana, en la segunda hora de descanso. Podía percibir el calor en mis mejillas, como una suave sonrisa comenzaba a adornar mis labios.

Negué con frenesí ante lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Estoy segura que para él esas palabras no significaban nada en especial. Entonces, porque para mí aun sabiendo eso...

Soy un caso perdido. No aprendo.

Él me gustaba, pero tenia miedo, no quería volver a sufrir otro rechazo.

**...**

Estas más distraída que de costumbre. ─ La voz de Uchiha-kun me atrajo a la realidad. Hace unos minutos que habíamos llegado al mismo lugar de siempre, que nos hallábamos comiendo hasta que me sumergí en mis dudas y miedos.

Tras un leve suspiro fije mi atención en el. No parecía afectado en nada. Aun cuando me pregunto aquello, sigue comiendo como si nada los onigiris de tomate que prepare.

...No es nada... ─ Murmure por bajo, tratando de dejar todos mis pensares en algún lugar apartado de mi mente. Debía dejar de meditar en ello, en lo que jamás podría llegar a ser.

¿Estas pensando en ese idiota de nuevo? ─ Negué por bajo ante lo escuchado, diciéndole suavemente que ya no veía a Naruto-kun de esa manera. Si supiera que ahora él es quien a estado ocupando mis pensamientos. Apreté levemente los palillos que mantenía entre mis dedos. Realmente no sabía que hacer con esto. ─ Ya era hora que dejaras atrás ese estúpido enamoramiento.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente no lograba controlar este palpitar descontrolado. ¿A que se refería con sus vocablos?. ¿Por qué me decía eso...? ¿Podría ser que...?

Negué ante lo que me mostraba mi mente. Era imposible que eso ocurriese, que Sasuke-kun me viese de esa manera. No podía volver a construir castillos en el aire, hacerme falsas esperanzas para luego caer al duro suelo.

Mañana has más onigiris. ─ Tras unos instantes de silencio, donde mi mirar capto que se había comido cada una de las bolas de arroz que había hecho, llegue a una resolución.

Tal vez solo sean ideas mías, quizás este cariño no este bien, pero lo quiero aun cuando solo pueda estar a su lado de esta manera.

Por supuesto. ─ Guardaría estos sentimientos para mi, en lo profundo de mi corazón, y quizás algún día sea la sonrisa de esta persona, quien le brinde esa felicidad que siempre logro ver en Naruto-kun cuando mira a Sakura-san.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**F**in

_**Notas Dark:**__ Un pequeño One-shot para __**animaatra**__, quien esta pasando por un duro momento. Te mando muchas fuerzas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Siento no haber respondido aún tu pm, pero si me ponía a leerlo, solamente vendrían a mi ideas tristes para este escrito, y la gracia no era amargarte más de lo que ya estas._

_Muchos Besitos_

_Saludos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan _


End file.
